


Prove It

by BreezyWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dare, Drabble, F/M, Gen, General Kenobi - Freeform, M/M, jedi!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyWrites/pseuds/BreezyWrites
Summary: You dare Obi-Wan to try and make you swoon.
Relationships: Obi Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi Wan/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi x Reader - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, obi-wan/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a slight break from Battered & Bruised, so I churned this lil fic out. Always up for slightly cocky!Obi lol, anyone else? Enjoy. :)

“Prove it.” You cross your arms.

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at you, the edge of his mouth turning up into a slight smirk. “You’d like for me to try and make you swoon.”

“I mean... yes, that’s what I’m telling you to prove.” You answer with a shrug. “You have a certain… reputation around the Order. I’m sure you’re well aware of it.”

You and General Kenobi are currently on a mission to attend a negotiation conference on the planet of Corellia. Having a couple of hours alone on a transport ship with Obi-Wan Kenobi, you two fell deep into a rather flirtatious conversation about his status as a Jedi.

Over the years of being sent on missions together by the Jedi Council, the two of you have developed an extremely close friendship that revolves around you teasing each other. A friendship that is beginning to teeter on the edge of going against The Code.

His mouth parts and a chuckle slips past his lips. “Reputation? Oh, do tell.”

“You know.” You look him in the eye. “You’re easily the most respected and admired Jedi alive right now. Every mission I’ve been on with you, you’ve had women and men pretty much fall to your feet, begging for your affection.”

Obi-Wan’s gaze is playful as one edge of his lips twitches up into yet another smirk. He leans back in his cockpit chair. “But not you, clearly.”

“Exactly.”

“From what I’ve noticed during our missions, you’ve gotten your fair share of amorous looks and flirtations from men and women as well.”

“Not nearly as many as you receive.” You respond, giving him a pointed look.

“You may be correct, but that doesn’t mean that you’re any less… reputable. If I’m one of the most respected or admired Jedi, then you’re up there with me as well, darling.” Obi-Wan says sincerely.

The comment is enough to make your heart beat a little quicker, but you don’t let it show on your face. Instead, you roll your eyes and lean on the wall beside you, arms still crossed.

“Listen, nobody’s swooning tricks have worked on me before, clearly. I want to know what all the fuss is about.” You shrug, looking him in the eye. “You said before that you could make me swoon? I’d like to see you prove it. I’ve been on countless missions with you and I’ve never come close to swooning like those senators on our last trip to Alderaan.”

Okay, maybe that last sentence is a lie, but technically, you’ve never physically shown affection towards your Jedi friend.

Obi stands up and maintains eye contact as he walks towards you. “Are you sure about that, General Y/L/N?”

His voice is smooth and suave, the epitome of what he’s known for. You don’t break his gaze as you stand up straighter to show him you don’t plan on backing down.

“Positive, General Kenobi.” You reply with a smirk of your own, watching him come closer and closer.

He stops his approach only when he’s inches away from you.

“Alright, then.” He says, his smirk transforming into a full blown cocky grin. “I’m up for the challenge.”

At the end of his sentence, you feel the Force move your hands above your head, pinning your wrists against the wall.

And as much as you hate to admit it, he’s _intoxicating_ . His presence takes over all of your senses. You can feel the heat radiating off of his body. You can smell the familiar scent of mint and fresh linen. He’s so close you could almost _taste_ him. Keyword: almost, because you feel that even though he’s close enough for you to see the green specks in his ocean blue eyes, he’s just _not close enough_.

Just like that, your heart begins to race again. This time it pounds in your ears, but again, you don’t let yourself show it. As a Jedi, you’ve grown to master masking your feelings. So instead of showing your emotions, you both just stare at each other, mirroring each other’s confident grin.

“Still not swooning,” you dare. “You know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you’re just not—”

The kiss comes light as a feather; just a brush of each other’s lips. It’s soft, warm, and gentle… almost exactly what you’d imagined a kiss from him would be.

His hand comes up to hold your chin between his thumb and index finger, angling your head upwards so that he has better access to your lips. You feel the soft brush of his beard tickle your face and a light moan releases itself from your body without your permission.

And maybe, _just_ maybe, your legs turn to jelly for a moment.

Almost as quickly as it started, the kiss ends and Obi takes a step away from you, releasing the Force hold on your wrists. And for the first time since you’ve known Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re speechless.

“You were saying?”


End file.
